


A Most Common Accident

by DeeNuke



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 Days old xian, 19天 - Freeform, 19天 - old先, Accident, Bath, Car Accident, Chinese BL, Couple, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, He Tian/Mo Guan Shan - Freeform, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, Kissing, M/M, Manwha, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet He Tian, Webtoon, kiss, manhua, old xian, old先, tianshan kiss - Freeform, wounded mo guan shan - Freeform, 莫关山 - Freeform, 賀天 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNuke/pseuds/DeeNuke
Summary: Heroes, kisses and a gentle He Tian... for once.
Relationships: 19天 贺顶红 - Relationship, He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), TianShan, Tianshan 19 Days, Tianshan 19天, 贺顶红 - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 172





	A Most Common Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tiny piece of art done by @fnm_sketchbook (on IG)

After car-related incidents, falling objects and drowning are the most common incidents the public could easily be subjected to. Neither of the latter two applied in this case, but it so happened that Mo Guan Shan got involved in that first set of trouble... yet not before saving a life. Now battered and bruised, surrounded by witnesses and police, the redhead was sitting on the sidewalk, with two paramedics fussing over him. The poor bastard had not heard so many praises his entire life. There were quite a few pedestrians who were still applauding his courage, still wanted to come near him to pat his back or shake his hand, but luckily the paramedics had stopped each and one of those well-wishers; Mo was already in enough pain, he didn’t need to be touched more.

On top of everything, this was not something Mo was used to - people noticing him - not in a good way. The entire street was talking about him and Mo had even seen some of his fellow students among the people; this was going to be all over the school by tomorrow. He could hear everyone talking around him, telling each other different versions of how he had pushed the ‘air-headed blondie’, none other than his friend Jian Yi, out of the car’s way. According to the witnesses, Yi had been distracted while watching a video on his phone instead of the street. Luckily for him and unluckily for Mo, the latter one had noticed him in time and had managed to drag him away and out of harm’s way, but getting the brunt of the car impact in return.

There had been screams and the screeching sound of breaks, and Mo briefly felt the pain in his side before he hit the ground. He rolled like a straw doll, catapulted by the impact and remained there, too dazed to move or even make a sound. Moments of horrors passed until to everyone’s surprise, they discovered that he had not been seriously injured. Though the verdict from the paramedics was not that great either: more than a few light wounds and scratches, just as many nasty bruises, a sprained shoulder and a mild concussion were going to keep him in need of help for some time.

Meanwhile, Jian Yi was sitting next to him on the sidewalk, wrapped into a blanket, tears in his eyes, not knowing more ways to apologise to Mo or the will to even look him in the eyes. He only calmed down a little when the redhead, even in the state he was in, chose to wrap one arm around Yi’s trembling shoulders, made him lean his head against him and covered his ear with one hand as though to make him stop hearing the bad-mouthing of those who had seen the entire thing.Mo had even argued and chased some of those people away, ready to start a fight if they dared to continue.

Strange how fate had brought them together; after all, Mo’s and Yi's first encounter had been rather unfortunate. They had started as some form of enemies on that stupid afternoon at school. But life had been all sorts of strange since Mo had joined the ranks of the group and climbed his way up into that friendship. He heard Yi apologise again, and with a deep sigh, he turned his head and looked at him. “I know you are…,” he softly said, mostly tired, tired of hearing him. “You just need to promise me that next time you’ll watch the road twice before crossing,” he sniffed, swallowing blood. “Okay?” he asked, turning his head to look at Yi, who in return simply nodded.

And so the afternoon passed; the police had finally finished their job and went away as quickly as they came. Witnesses had been asked the basic questions then sent on their merry way. Despite Jian Yi’s request to go home with Mo and help him, the blondie had left the accident scene together with Zheng Xi, while Mo had been escorted home by the police… and left there. Now one arm in a sling, Mo patted his pockets with his good hand until he found the keys. Though he knew that opening the door with one hand was going to be an entire quest when one needed to twist the key and handle at the same time. 

Debating between asking a neighbour for help or trying to do it alone, Mo chose the latter as he slowly started to try and remove the sling from his arm. As expected, the pain shot through his entire shoulder and down his back, like an electric bolt, making him grunt and bite back a cry. His knees momentarily felt weak, so he remained still, eyes wide open in shock. Leaning his head against the door, he took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. No, this was not going to work. A muttered ‘fuck’ came from him as he slowly straightened up and looked at the door handle as though he knew what was coming now. But just as he was about to twist the key and try again, two arms gingerly wrapped around him from behind, stopping him.

“Stay put…,” a voice said, a voice Mo knew all too well. 

Mild pain moved through him again, so just as ordered, he remained very still. He breathed out then simply shrank against Tian’s body, sighing relieved. He knew that all that he was now doing was instinctual, driven by tiredness and shock, but he didn’t care, he needed the help. Turning his head, he gave Tian a half-smile and nodded. “How did you find out?” he asked but still didn’t move. He could tell Tian had run to get there; he could feel the fast beating of his heart against his own back and his ragged breathing.

“Xixi called me,” Tian said with a sigh, “and then Yi took his phone to talk to me, too, a bit more frantic than usual…,” he smiled tiredly before very slowly taking a step back. “He called to apologise to me because he said that he hurt you,” Tian chuckled. “I seriously didn't know what the hell was going on," he confessed. "Then he said you got injured because of him, so I was freaking out because he mentioned a car accident, " Tian grunted. "Then finally Xixi took the phone from him and told me what really happened,“ he nodded and looked Mo up and down as though he was weighing in the damage the redhead had taken.

”I must say…,“ Tian continued as he picked up Mo’s backpack from the floor, ”I did want to strangle him for a second, but…,“ he smiled then and breathed out, ”I’m just relieved you’re… somewhat alright,” he said with a big smile on his lips. He was about to move, but then stopped, turned and looked at Mo, “Little Mo, you saved his life,“ he said proudly, then finally opened the door of the flat, letting him go in first before following, not rushing him, and simply allowing Mo to move as slow or fast he needed.

Silently snorting, Mo shook his head, taking small, slow steps. He was holding his wounded arm with his other hand as he had taken the sling off then when the door closed behind him, he turned towards Tian. “I’m glad you’re here…,” he sniffed. “I will blame this on the painkillers…,” Mo continued, “but while part of me is tempted to send you home as usual,” he sighed then, feeling defeated, “the other part of me is well aware that I’m lucky you came, so…,” he paused, looked away for a second then back at Tian, “I would appreciate it if you could stay a little…,” he admitted. 

Admitting such things, especially to Tian, was still a punch in his ego for Mo. That being said, he had expected to see Tian’s typical grin, the one he always gave people when they knew they owed him. But instead, he got a happy smile and a nod in return. 

“Gladly,” Tian chuckled and took a step closer to Mo. Reaching out, he touched the sling, adjusted it and wrapped it back around Mo’s arm. “I’m not gonna ask if it hurts, you look like shit, and I know it does,“ he added and nudged his chin towards Mo’s room. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable and clean…,” he said and looked around, “where’s auntie?”

“At work…,” Mo sniffed, needing a moment to reply. It was still weird to hear Tian call his mother that, but the dark-haired 'demon' had never shied away from doing that from the first moment he had met her. “She wanted to come and pick me up," he went on, taking another step, limping a little. "But I told her to calm down. She has enough troubles with that asshole of her boss,” he added. “And the police dropped me off anyway…,” Mo grunted as he felt a pull in his shoulder.

Listening, Tian nodded as though he had made a mental note about something, his eyes on Mo. He really looked like shit; his jacket and t-shirt were blood and dirt-stained and torn in places. He had been patched by the paramedics, but there were still crimson smears all over him. There was an angry-looking scratch on the side of his head, already bruising, too, that was going to leave a just as nasty scar probably. 

“You need a shower…,” Tian sighed and dropped Mo’s backpack next to his bed. 

Turning on his heels to look at Tian, Mo remained silent for a bit as though he was pondering his options. He finally exhaled loudly, as though he was angry and shook his head, mostly to himself. As much as he knew that Tian was there to help him, he also knew that he was going to enjoy the entire situation. He also knew that he was in no shape or form to take that shower alone and he was going to be forced to ask for Tian’s help.

“I need a heavy painkiller, that’s what I need…,” Mo finally said, not looking forward to the shower or getting undressed, or dressed.If people could stop touching him, shove him and pester him, that would be simply amazing. It was not even about needing help or the fact Tian was helping him. It was about the fact that everything he was going to do from that point on, was going to cause him even more pain. Jaws clenching, Mo squinted his eyes at him, “I swear to god, Tian, if you try anything funny…,” he said, pointing at him.

Rummaging through Mo’s backpack, Tian looked up and over his shoulder at Mo when he heard him, “If you weren’t such a mess, Little Mo, I swear I would slap you right now for that shit,” Tian briefly grinned. “What do you think I am? A monster?” he asked then shook his head. “Just relax for once…,” he sighed now, “I’ll go fill up the tub…,” he straightened up as he had finally found what he had been looking for, “and meanwhile you call your mother and tell her you’re home and taken care of,” he concluded, then handed Mo his phone before turning his back on him and heading for the bathroom.

Eyes lowered as though regretting his harsh words, Mo nodded, took the phone and did what he had been asked to do. Sure enough, the voice at the other end was less anxious now, and to Mo’s surprise, rather happy when hearing that Tian was there with him. Ending the conversation and putting the phone down on the desk, Mo glanced at its cracked screen. With a sigh, he pushed the chair with his foot, then sat down. It was slowly sinking in how close he had been to have it worse and that he had been indeed lucky to get away with the little he had.

He let out a heavy sigh and eyed the phone again, thinking of texting Jian Yi, knowing he was probably still worried, but then reconsidered. Xixi was there to take care of that and they would both understand if Mo was skipping on that role for the evening. The adrenaline and painkillers were going to wear off soon, so all the little and big aches were going to start to prod and hurt. He was either going to drop like a log and sleep for three days straight or not sleep at all due to the pain.

Sighing again, Mo gently pulled at the torn t-shirt he was wearing, trying to get it off. He gave up just moments later as pain shot through his torso once more. He grunted, but just as he wanted to try again, he felt Tian hovering above him. His hands reached over him for the hem of Mo’s t-shirt from behind, gently pushing it back down, "Not like this...," Tian said quietly and moved around him, kneeling before Mo. “Enough trying to hurt yourself even more…,” he sighed. Stopping whatever he was doing, Mo mildly nodded, giving up. It annoyed and surprised him to be so subdued in Tian’s presence. Maybe it was indeed the accident finally taking its toll on him, pain, tiredness, adrenaline, fear and everything else. But he had rarely heard Tian speak so softly to him or touch him so gently, so he stood still as Tian pulled at the t-shirt, first freeing the unharmed arm then the next one. He looked up only when a small, surprised sound came from Tian, as he finally saw the full-fledged damage of the accident.

There was a galling bruise on Mo’s body starting from the shoulder. It came down to his back and side, the indentation of Mo’s ribs leaving purple and red streaks across his pale skin. The bruise continued down, hidden only by the waistband of Mo’s pants, but it was clear it extended down to his right thigh. Tian’s jaws clenched, and he swallowed hard. If it had not been clear enough how important Mo’s safety was to him, now that fear made him shudder. These were things he could not control; he could not protect Mo from. Neither of them could. His brother and his war-hounds were useless against such things, and Tian realised in that very moment the gravity of the situation Mo he had put himself in. With just a little bad luck, Mo could have easily been in hospital in worse condition than now.

Reaching out again, Tian softly touched the bruised skin, making Mo flinch. “Easy…,” he whispered, and eyes on Mo, he saw him relax a little. He leaned in, and without even realising, he let his lips hover over his shoulder. He could feel the worry swirling in the pit of his stomach, but there was also anger, part of him wanting to hold Mo to him with the risk of hurting him even more, while on the other hand, if he could only take that pain away from him, he knew he would have done it by now. “No more hero stunts, Mo…,” Tian whispered and kissed Mo’s shoulder now. “Promise me…,” he added and sighed. The skin was warm underneath his lips, Mo’s body very much fighting the wounds he had received.

“I don’t intend to…,” Mo answered, his voice spent, the tension he felt from that mere kiss, making him silently wince. Though, he did not want him to stop and did nothing to shy away from Tian’s touch like he usually did. Either because he was too tired or maybe simply because he didn’t want to anymore, as though he suddenly had enough of fighting him or his feelings for him. Maybe both reasons were enough to want him to stay, and if he could be selfish, even ask for more. Shaking his head as though that would make those thoughts go away, Mo pushed himself off the chair, slowly standing up. “Shall we?” he said, swallowing hard, and nudged his chin towards the bathroom. “Before the painkillers completely wear off, and I won’t be even able to stand,” he said, and without another word, Tian nodded, helping him up then walking with him to the bathroom. 

Getting Mo into the bathtub had been an entirely different adventure; from a fierce debate about leaving or removing the arm sling, to shouts and winces, the two went through everything. But once Mo had settled, Tian sighed in relief. He watched him lean back, shaking, eyes closed, grasping the edge of the tub with his good hand, trying to get used to the hot water. “Feeling better?” Tian finally asked as he looked through the couple of shampoo and body-wash bottles dotted in the corners of the tub.

He picked them up one by one, opening them and smelling them until he found the one he wanted. He didn’t need to know from Mo which one was his, he had smelled the scent of it on his body so many times that when he sniffed the perfume of the shower gel Mo was using, he knew which one it was right away.

Watching him in silence, Mo said nothing, just lowered his eyes as Tian poured some of the gel into his hand and very slowly started to wash him. His skin hurt, too, but not as badly right now. Either that or Tian actually paid attention to what he was doing and was being careful. There it was again, that rare gentleness and care. It was a welcome change, especially now.

Only then Tian’s words finally sank in, and Mo made a sound. “Mhm…,” he faintly nodded and looked back at him, “a little better…,” he swallowed hard and pondered for a bit. “Look, I know this is weird…,” he suddenly said after a long moment of silence, “and it’s a pain in the ass. You have enough on your plate as it is…,” he cleared his throat, knowing that his voice was going to break otherwise, “I… I guess I just want to say that I appreciate your help,” he sniffed and dared to look back at Tian.

Briefly stopping what he was doing to listen to Mo, Tian nodded, “What are friends for?” he said and quickly rinsed his hands. He reached out and grabbed the sponge, submerged it underwater, let it fill then, squished the water onto Mo's skin, rinsing him off like that. Patiently, he continued, finally going for the shampoo bottle. Pouring some into his hand once more, he gently started to wash Mo’s hair.

They both stood in silence, but for once, it was comfortable, not filled with the usual tension he felt around him. He watched Mo lazily blink, then finally close his eyes like a relaxed cat. There were so many little things that Tian had suddenly found out about him, that even if he knew he was going to be in trouble for staying the night, it all felt that it was worth it. Then again, nothing beat the feeling he had, seeing how relaxed Mo was for once around him. Sure, it was mostly because he had been hit by a car just hours ago, yet instead of scratching and biting, Mo was now looking like he was about to doze off, guard completely down. This was not about his ego, or even fear, that very moment was about Mo trusting him.

Tian gingerly ran his fingers through Mo’s hair, massaging his head in the process. He could feel the grains of dust and bits of earth, could see the dry blood staining his hair here and there, and he sighed again. “What did you think about when it happened?” he suddenly asked, his voice quiet. He didn’t know why he had asked that, maybe because at one point, not long ago, he had been in a similar predicament. Not too long ago, the four of them: Zheng Xi, Jian Yi, Mo and he, had taken a trip in the mountains. They got caught in heavy rain, and Tian almost got himself killed pushing Mo away from a landslide under which he had managed to get himself trapped instead.

People said that in your last moments, your entire life flashes before your eyes, though in Tian’s case, all that he had thought of at that moment had been Mo. Shaking his head, pushing those memories out of his mind, Tian blinked, then gently continued to massage Mo’s head, washing his hair.

“You…,” Mo instantly said but left it at that.

His words slowly registered, and Tian felt his fingers stop again, his movements staggering. His eyes turned to Mo instead, his lips parting a little in surprise. Mild pain swirled inside his chest, and his stomach lurched a little. It had finally hit him, that entire evening, the phone call from Yi, the shock and fear he had felt as he heard about Mo being wounded, the race to Mo's house, seeing him like that, bruised and beaten, all had finally sunk in. He let out a shuddering breath, and he swallowed hard. What if Mo would have died that very day? Then fucking what?

“You fucking idiot…,” Tian suddenly whispered, but he leaned in and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “Don’t fucking do this shit ever again,” he managed, pulling him against him, “I’m sorry for Yi, but he can pull some cat lives out of his ass as far as I’m concerned…,” he exhaled, feeling that twisting knot in his stomach tightening. “Don’t be a hero, don’t fucking die in some stupid accident…,” he went on. “I-I can’t protect you from that…,” his voice staggered. How much he hated to feel so powerless, so lost, just as he had been when he was a child. He had promised himself back then to be stronger, stronger than anyone else, and yet…

Wincing in pain, Mo let out a soft gasp as Tian hugged him, but his hand let go of the tub’s edge only to wrap around Tian instead of pushing him away. Smiling at the remark, he gently patted his back, breathing heavily. “I’m fine, Tian…,” he whispered, “you can let go now…,” he insisted and finally, Tian realised what he had done, so he leaned back again.

“I’m staying here tonight…,” Tian suddenly announced.

“Of course you are…,” Mo tiredly chuckled.

“You’re not objecting?” Tian looked at him confused.

After a moment of silence, Mo shook his head, “You once said that I don’t have to shoulder everything alone…,” Mo looked away, “and I don’t really think I want to be alone tonight…,” he added, pursing his lips a little. “But aren’t you going to be in trouble if you stay?” he asked, looking back up at Tian, his eyes worried.

Hearing him, Tian slowly smiled until the smile grew into a happy chuckle. Shaking his head in return, he drew in a deep breath, “Let me worry about that…,” he said and ran his fingers through Mo’s hair, taking some of the foam off. He wanted to stand up, reach for the shower, but suddenly Mo’s hand stopped him. His bruised fingers briefly curled into Tian’s shirt, by his shoulder, then his hand moved to Tian’s head as though he was patting him.

Tilting his head back until his face rested against Mo's palm, Tian buried his face against his hand. He remained still, just breathing him in, then kissed his hand. _‘Don’t fucking die on me’_ , he thought but didn’t say it out loud. Though those thoughts were interrupted when he felt Mo’s fingers move even lower, to his neck, caressing, and a soft shudder moved through Tian. He opened his eyes and looked at him, but felt a pull instead, Mo wanting him closer. He followed without questioning, his eyes on him, only to stop inches away from him, his lips hovering over Mo’s.

“Mo…,” Tian whispered as though he wanted to warn him about something Mo was not aware of at that moment. But instead of considering that warning, Mo pulled Tian even closer, then when he was close enough, he pressed his lips against his, kissing him. Foamy hands instantly cupped the sides of Mo’s neck, Tian leaning in a little more, his lips parting as he let out a soft moan. Tongues touched, teased and played until Mo felt like all his strength fully left his body, and Tian needed to break the kiss only to pull him back up. 

“Easy there…,” Tian whispered, breathing heavily and swallowing hard, caressing Mo's cheek with the back of his hand. “Easy…,” he repeated as though to himself, too, feeling the sudden tension in his muscles and the mild tremble in his limbs. It was as though both of them had suddenly poured into that kiss all the fear they felt in that moment.

Softly shuddering, they both remained close, clinging to each other, their lips still grazing now and again, unable to let go. 

There was so much Mo suddenly wanted to tell Tian, but the only thing that came out was a soft _‘thank you’_ spoken against his lips. He managed to smile only when Tian smiled back at him, both looking away for a moment as though embarrassed but then smiling even more. 

“You’re welcome…,” Tian finally said, out loud, trying to relax, the atmosphere a little too tense all of sudden. That feeling in his stomach got even heavier now, and the days in which he had been away from Mo suddenly weighed on him even more. He was going to get indeed in trouble for spending the night with Mo, but whatever was coming, mattered little, the only important thing in his life was right there, in his arms, and he was not going to let go.


End file.
